


summer crimes

by breaktrio



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Ares, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Because it makes sense, Complicated Friendships, Italian holidays, Kazemaru is pretty and nothing else, Kidou is their sugar daddy, Lifeguard Kazemaru, M/M, Minor Sakuma/Genda, Sakuma POV, Sakuma says he hates fudou but he loves him, Ten years of friendships, bff, in Italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaktrio/pseuds/breaktrio
Summary: Kazemaru is a lifeguard on a Italian beach, Fudou likes pretty boys and Sakuma is tired of being the responsible one.
Relationships: Fudou Akio & Sakuma Jirou, Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	summer crimes

**Author's Note:**

> for ume and ana. they know.

“This is a bad idea.”  
  
“Sakuma, nobody asked for your opinion.”  
  
“Well, if you had asked for my opinion, you would know that bringing _him_ with us was a bad choice.”  
  
“You know that I’m in front of you and Kidou is ignoring you since Naples, right?”  
  
“Shut up. Kidou— where are you going?”  
  
“Genda and I are going to find where our rental car is. You stay here. Don’t move.”  
  
With that, Fudou and Sakuma were left alone. Sakuma keeps looking at everywhere but Fudou, who is in front of him, eyes closed, head full of hair against a unlit lamppost and inked arms crossed on his chest. Sakuma wants to rip the grin off his lips, but he promised Genda he would not touch Fudou even if the other insults him and his whole family because _It’s what he wants, Jirou. Don’t give in. It’s two weeks on an italian island, everything payed with Kidou’s money. Don’t ruin your holidays because of Fudou Akio_.  
  
Sakuma wishes he didn’t make that promise  
  
  
  
They are on the beach. It's a nice beach. The water is clean and blue and Sakuma can actually see his feet below it. It's called Citara and it's one of the most famous in Ischia, the island where Kidou decided to bring them. Sakuma knows he will bring Endou and Gouenji to Capri, instead, when they'll have the time. Fudou is nowhere to be seen. It’s not that Sakuma hates the other with burning passion, but it’s the sense of anxiety and responsibility on his shoulders when he thinks about what Fudou Akio can do. He can do very bad things, when he wants because he is a misbehaved child, and _of course_ Sakuma doesn’t trust him. He still remember their senior year, thank you very much. Sakuma doesn’t know why Kidou likes Fudou at all, so much to make him invite Fudou to their Italian trip to celebrate their ten years of friendship. Sakuma chooses to ignore that Fudou is included in those ten years.  
  
(The point is: Sakuma is angry with Fudou since they left Japan because Fudou is absolutely terrible and he kept complaining during the flight and Sakuma of course had to sit next to him without earplugs, so, everything Fudou does is amplified).  
  
Sakuma knows Fudou is up to something because Fudou is always up to something and even if he is a little bit paranoid, he is _paranoid_ for a good reason. It’s Fudou Akio, the same one that told him that their teacher wasn’t in class and he didn’t have to worry about being late, only to find out that the teacher was in class—it’s been five years and that one of the first things Sakuma says when people ask him why he can’t have a peaceful relationship with Fudou. He doesn’t want and he thinks Fudou doesn’t want it too because _it’s fun_. Sometimes, he even likes Fudou, but he likes fighting Fudou more.  
  
Sakuma turns and Kidou is putting sunscreen of his face.  
  
“Where is Fudou?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“I’m going to find him.”  
  
Kou, by his right, sighs, “Leave him be. You are not his baby-sitter.”  
  
Sakuma gets up and puts his hair in a ponytail, sun hitting his face. He’s probably going to have a terrible tan when he takes off his eyepatch.  
  
“Jirou,” Kidou says, but he’s already few meters away.  
  
  
  
Fudou is at Bagno Teresa, drinking a Spritz and eating nuts. When he spots Sakuma, he raises an eyebrow and then shakes his head. Sakuma sits in front of him.  
  
“What are you up to?”  
  
Fudou sips his drink—it’s three pm why is already trying to get drunk at three pm—, “Do you really care or you want something to get angry at just because it’s me?”  
  
Sakuma pouts, thinking about it seriously, “A little bit of both. I’m kind of bored. Also, the sun is killing me and in here there is AC.”  
  
Fudou nods, giving him his approval.  
  
Few seconds of silence.  
  
“I’m going to hit on the lifeguard in...” he looks at his wristwatch—Kidou’s gift for his birthday or something. Expensive. Sakuma hates he has the same one as him, “Twenty minutes.”  
  
“Lifeguard?”  
  
“Yeah, he’s cute.”  
  
“Is he?” Sakuma asks, not because he cares and not because he’s interested or something. He doesn’t want someone calling the cops on him. He doesn’t want to deal with Italian police, right now and Fudou is well known between officers back home.  
  
Fudou pushes his back against the chair, then he points.  
  
Sakuma follows his finger, out of curiosity and he sees a young man, probably their age, long blue hair slowly moving because of the summer breeze.  
  
Sakuma has to admit, he’s cute.  
  
“Stop pointing at people. It’s rude.”  
  
Fudou sticks his tongue out, but he does as Sakuma says. Now, he’s suspicious for real. He picks some of Fudou’s nuts and eats it.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Oh, Jirou, look at me with your one good eye and tell me, if you weren’t in a healthy relationship with Genda, you wouldn’t tap that?”  
  
“I would not tap anything.”  
  
“He has a cute ass.”  
  
“I hate talking to you for this very reason.”  
  
Fudou laughs, enjoyment in his eyes.  
  
  
  
After fifteen minutes of the two of them just sitting in the bar eating nuts and then chips because the waiter asked them if they wanted something else to eat and since Kidou is paying, they both said yes, Fudou gets up and says, “I’m going.”  
  
“He will say no. You look like you spent the last five years in prison.”  
  
“Thanks Mom, I love your support. Bye.”  
  
And he gets out to talk with the lifeguard, who looks bored and always on his phone. Sakuma doesn’t think he is a very good lifeguard.  
  
The next thing Sakuma does is moving to overheard their conversation, while texting Kidou and Genda in their Fudou-less groupchat—Sakuma made it when he was angry at Fudou because he put Oki in Sakuma’s drink saying it was cocaine.  
  
  
**without the clown**  
  
_jirou: guess_  
  
_kidou: What?_  
  
_kou: oh god_  
  
_jirou: HE’S FILTRING WITH THE LIFEGUARD_  
  
_kou: is he now_  
  
_kidou: Why?_  
  
_jirou: he said he was cute_  
  
_kou: valid. is he_  
  
_jirou: he is but i dont care about that_  
  
_kidou: My question was why are you telling us this?_  
  
_jirou: because if he fucks this up our holiday is fucked up too_  
  
_kidou: You got a point._  
  
_kou: yeah. hows he going_  
  
_jirou: i can’t hear wait_  
  
  
He gets closer, hiding behind some plants. He can feel the eyes of the waiter on him.  
  
The lifeguard is wearing a red t-shirt and black shorts with a logo on it (Sakuma recognizes it—the symbol of the Naples soccer team) and he looks good even with that. Fudou is talking him in Japanese. Which it’s weird because they are in Italy and Sakuma doesn’t know many Italians who are fluent in their mother-tongue.  
  
  
_jirou: i hate to say this i think it’s going well the lifeguard is laughing_  
  
_kou: at him or with him_  
  
_kidou: It’s a win either way since Fudou is not funny_  
  
_jirou: wait he’s also shaking his head like he can’t believe this_  
  
_kidou: Well..._  
  
_kou: it’s probably at him. also how is it working aki is shit at English and i dont think he knows Italian_  
  
_jirou: THEY ARE SPEAKING JAPANESE_  
  
_kou: oh_  
  
_kidou: Of course they are._  
  
_jirou: look the lifeguard is blushing i can’t believe fudou made someone blush what the fuck is going on oh fuck shit_  
  
  
Fudou and Sakuma eyes lock.  
  
  
_kou: he got you didn’t he_  
  
  
  
Sakuma finds out that the lifeguard name is Kazemaru and he’s Japanese, but he has a friend of a friend in Italy and he decided to came here to spend a different summer working for them because… why not.  
  
The second thing Sakuma thinks it’s the fact that rich people are like cockroaches, they are everywhere.  
  
Kazemaru is also very witty, answering Fudou’s snarky comments easily, looking very amused with him. Sakuma basically spent the next hour, after Fudou caught him spying on them, sipping coffee and hearing Fudou making a fool of himself. Man, he really wants that dick. But Kazemaru is nice and they share the one-eyed curse, Sakuma with his eyepatch and Kazemaru with his bangs. Kazemaru looks like someone who Sakuma can see himself hang with. At the same time, Kazemaru finds Fudou attractive—the look in his eye are an indicator of that—and Sakuma doesn’t trust him for that.  
  
At some point, Fudou starts poking Sakuma’s leg with his foot, inconspicuously looking at the door.  
  
Sakuma gets the message.  
  
“Well. It was nice,” he says, standing up, “Meeting you, Kazemaru. But I have to go. My boyfriend and our best friend are waiting for me.”  
  
Kazemaru smiles, “Likewise, Sakuma.”  
  
Fudou chips in, “Yeah, whatever. I see you later.”  
  
Sakuma can’t stop himself and adds, before leaving, a “Please behave.”  
  
Kazemaru laughs and Fudou yells, “Yes, Mom!”  
  
  
  
Sakuma knew Kazemaru was a bad lifeguard. The problem is, he’s about to drown in the open sea because his stupid leg had decide to have a stupid cramp. He’s about to die. And he’s also being a little bit melodramatic because he’s not that far away from the shore and Kou is like, two meters away, but if he dies he will be right about the fact of having Fudou with the there was a bad idea. Fudou is distracting the lifeguard, so Sakuma will die because of Fudou. Kidou fight that, now.  
  
Kazemaru looks out at the sea and spots Sakuma moving strangely in the sea.  
  
“I think he’s drowning,” he says and Fudou stops kissing his neck to turn and look out toward the sea.  
  
“Yeah,” Fudou comments before resuming what he was doing, “Looks like that.”  
  
“I should go.”  
  
Fudou grins, “Oh, this isn’t about him.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. write about what you know best and i'm italian. bye. <3


End file.
